Bitter Frost
by SerpentineShadows
Summary: "...An unexplainable agony gnawed away at his being, deeper than any physical pain ever could." Alternate ending to The Giver. Contains spoilers.


**A/N: So, in Language Arts, I was supposed to write an alternate ending to ****_The Giver_****. Since there's a fandom for this, I decided to post it on here. Disclaimer: Lois Lowry is the one who owns ****_The Giver_****.**

* * *

Jonas trudged through the snow, cradling Gabriel in his arms. The baby's lips were nearly purple. His eyes were closed to the white world surrounding the two of them. Gabriel's cheeks were rosy from the bone-chilling wind. The frost pierced through the thin, ragged cloth wrapped tightly around Gabriel. Jonas clutched Gabriel closer, attempting to give what little warmth he could offer.

Jonas sniffed, forcing his frozen legs to move. His mind was numb. Warmth and comfort were now foreign concepts. His purpose was nearly forgotten. _Why am I doing this again? Look at Gabe. He can barely go on._ Then the atrocious memory of the twin's release was fetched from the deep recesses of his mind. _I can't let that happen to Gabe._

Snow drifted around, shielding their view. It swirled, faster and faster, almost like a blizzard. The snowflakes caressed Jonas's skin, but he was numb to the cold. A snowflake's icy touch had become the equivalent of a human's body heat. Snow piled up on Gabriel's head. Jonas brushed it off sluggishly, almost smothering Gabriel while trying to shield him from the unforgiving cold.

He pushed on as the velvety snow kept falling. Cold rays of sunlight beamed on the carpet of snow. Jonas's consciousness drifted away. Invisible hands beckoned to him, awakening him from his trance. With each grueling step, Jonas found it harder to focus. Dark spots dotted his vision. The whiteness grew fuzzy. Jonas's mind was enveloped by an overwhelming urge to sleep. _Yes, I should sleep. Everything will be better if I sleep._

A cry from Gabriel startled Jonas. Jonas fumbled with the bundle in his hands, pale eyes blinking lethargically. A frozen trail of tears leaked from Gabriel's eyes. Jonas gripped Gabriel tighter, a small smile edging its way into his hardened eyes. At least Gabriel still had enough strength to cry out. Puffs of air streamed from Gabriel's mouth. Jonas was thankful for that sign of life. _Just hold on, Gabe. We're almost there._

By the time Jonas had stumbled to a cliff, the minor snowstorm had subsided. The air was still frigid, but Jonas could barely make out the bright shining of lights. Outlines of houses lined the horizon. That sight, even if it turned out to be an illusion, invigorated Jonas. The hope within his heart rekindled itself.

Cheerful shouts greeted Jonas's ears. The houses loomed above his head. Artificial light bathed the town. Coziness. Security. Jonas could feel it emanating from the people, the houses, the entire town.

His dull senses vaguely alerted him of a young girl tugging an adult's leg. He dropped to the ground, but strong arms encircled his waist, preventing his fall. Gabriel was lifted from his arms. Before he blacked out Jonas was aware of several adult voices speaking in hushed tones:

"They're both frozen. Those poor souls..."

"He probably came from those _communities._"

"We should take care of them. They've come all this way. It'd be a pity to leave them."

"We'll decide once he's awake."

"That's only if he survives, isn't it?"

Oddly enough, Jonas's last thoughts wandered to his — no, the Community. _Father, Mother, Lily, Fiona, Asher, Giver...How are you all coping?_

Unbeknownst to Jonas, those he had held close to his heart — the names of those he was still able to grasp — managed to hear his pleas. The sky of the Community, which flickered between a rich blue and dull colorlessness, was the same as the one Jonas's blank eyes stared up at. A woman's delicate fingers closed Jonas's eyes. Far off in the distance, the Giver experienced a pain in his heart akin to when Rosemary had released herself. A pain so excruciating, one that carved an empty hole in the Giver's soul, coursed through his withering body. For the second time in his life, an unexplainable agony gnawed away at his being, deeper than any physical pain ever could.


End file.
